


What Is Mine

by Olor_et_Luna



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olor_et_Luna/pseuds/Olor_et_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another little drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them, not beta'd, thank you for reading.

 

Most people would never understand.

Most people wouldn’t even care to try.

A few, like Donna, got it immediately.

Jessica figured it out over a meal, a late night.

Louis doesn’t want to see it, but he knows it is there.

Jenny, Rachel, they try and tell themselves that it cannot be right.  Jenny knows better, and Rachel will learn the hard way.

Gran knew deep in her old bones, the moment she first heard, _saw_ , Mike say his name.

Hervey was probably born knowing, and Mike literally running into his life just confirmed it.

Mike, poor sweet Mike, he didn’t know until shortly after Jessica.

Harvey will do anything to protect what is his own. 

Harvey will do anything to protect the things he loves, the people he loves, and the pup he loves.

It was 4 in the morning when Mike knocked on Harvey’s door. 

It was 4:05 in the morning when Harvey, disheveled, hair a mess, but obviously not having slept, opened his door.

It was 4:10 in the morning, when stumbling, half-undressed, one hand tangled in Harvey’s rather glorious hair, the other clutching at the small of Harvey’s back, that Mike heard the whispers in between the searing kisses.

“Mine….welcome home….where you belong…my pup…my Mike…my own….”


End file.
